May Angels Lead You In
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: A child without hope, a family torn apart by grief. Perhaps somethings happen not by chance alone... Little Estel fic. Please Read and REVIEW! Hugs and bunnies!
1. Those Who Are Lost

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine...Wish it was, but it's not...

**A/N:** Okay, I've decided to do something a little different, at least for me...This is A/U just for the record. So please don't tell me in a review because I already know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm not sure how long it is going to be...Please let me know what you think in a review! Hugs and bunnies!

**

* * *

**

**May Angels Lead You In**

The small child shivered as a cold wind rattled the flimsy, hastily built walls of the orphanage. Many colored bruises peeked out from hole-filled clothing, barely more enough to cover the child, even as small as he was. His hands were red and chapped from work and cold and his feet were worse, unshod and nearly frozen off with cold. The boy woke and tried not to make a sound—he knew he'd be in for a beating if he woke anyone at this time of night.

It had only been a few months since he'd been found by a party traveling out of Bree, wandering on his own. They had taken him and left him at an orphanage in Minas Tirith. They would have been rid of him sooner, but there was nowhere to leave him in any of the small towns and villages the party had stopped in. He'd been found, clothes stained with blood and other foul things, hungry, tired, and alone. He did not remember how he had come to be there or where his parents were. He told the traders his name was 'Ara' but had spoken little even when asked questions. The traders were not cruel, but they had no experience with children and had determined that the orphanage would be better for him. They did not realize that such places were not always kind.

So, Ara was left at the orphanage. He was small for his age and the older children often picked on him, leaving bruises and calling him names. They delighted in making him miserable. Often they hid his blanket or tripped him as he carried his meal to the table, causing him to dump it on the ground. The caretakers were not much better. All of the children had chores and worked hard, Ara was forced to wash floors and dishes, and haul rubbish. If these things were not done to satisfaction, more bruises were added to those given by the children as well as welts left by a leather strap. When the poor boy was tripped as he went to table, the caretakers did nothing, scolding him for being so clumsy as to waste good food, refusing to give him more. So it had gone for several months.

The poor boy was hardly more than skin and bones, beaten in both body and spirit. It seemed to him there was no good in the world anymore, a sad state for a young child of no more than five. At night, he dreamt of a family who would love him, the only thing that kept him from giving up completely.

* * *

Elrond Peredhil sighed as he watched the snow falling outside his window. It was all so cold and dark since his wife had sailed West. He longed to see her beautiful face again, hold her close...His twin sons were so full of anger and grief, seeking vengeance on the terrible creatures responsible for their mother's pain. His daughter could not remain where such happy memories once dwelled, now turned to ashes, and had departed to live with her mother's parents. The world held no hope for him, for his shattered family. The wise Elven-lord knew not what to do to keep his family together, nor did he care. Grief weighed too heavily on him.

* * *

Ara stumbled as he lugged the bucket of soapy water down the hall, spilling it across the floor. "BOY!" roared Treneth, appearing from the doorway the water had seeped under. Ara shrunk back, slipping in the spilled water, and tripping over the bucket. The burly man towered over the tiny child, seeming larger than he was due to the anger that radiated from him. Ara let out a soft whimper as the caretaker grabbed his arm hard, "Get this mess cleaned up, filthy rats-spawn! Do it quick or I'll beat ye till ye wished ye're never born!" he snarled, his breath stinking of beer. Harshly, he half-threw, half-pushed the young boy toward the mess. Ara quickly began to do what he could with the threadbare rag he had for washing the floor, bending over his task and working feverishly as he heard the man's footsteps moved away. Tears slowly dripped down the child's chapped face, joining the soapy water on the floor. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Somehow he had the feeling this was not how it was supposed to be.

It was late into the night before Ara finished his chores and was allowed to go to bed. He had been forced to work through the evening meal and his stomach growled with hunger. Knowing he couldn't sneak any food—to do so would garner Treneth's wrath for he kept close account of what the kitchens used—Ara sat on his bed in the corner, hugging his knees and watching the night sky through a large hole near the roof. He smiled as his eyes found the brightest one, the one he loved best. It looked so peaceful and safe, like nothing could bother it or hurt it. It was the one reason the young child kept his defiant, free spirit. To him, the star meant hope, hope that some family or another would come to adopt him or perhaps some distant, unknown relative would find him there and take him home. Slowly, Ara's eyes drooped until he fell fast asleep, face still turned upward to catch the pale, bright rays of the star.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, so here it is. The first chapter. What did you think? Is it worth continuing? The identity of the boy will become more apparent soon and the pieces will fall into place, I promise. Please let me know if you want me to continue by reviewing! Thanks! Hugs and bunnies,

Lalaith


	2. Kindess and Revelations

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own it...

**A/N:** I love the song "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World! It's such a beautiful song! If you haven't heard it, try to find it. It's gorgeous. Hugs and bunnies!

Lalaith

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two  
May Angels Lead You In May angels lead you in**

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Elladan sighed as he and his twin, Elrohir, rode into Minas Tirith. Their father had sent them to acquire a text from the library here. Elrond's library was extensive, but Gondor's library still had some texts on healing that Elrond's library lacked. The twins had been sent to copy them. They reached the Citadel and were taken to see the Steward who granted them permission to find and copy the text. They were shown to rooms and a guide came.

"Would you like a tour of the city?" the young man, Elthir, asked. The twin shrugged, "As you wish," Elladan answered. They did not need a tour, they had been to the City many times, but it was too hard to find a polite way to refuse. Elladan knocked on his twin's door, "Come on, Ro, we're being given a guided tour of the city." Elrohir opened his door and sighed softly. Elladan nodded, "I know, but it was too much trouble to find polite way to refuse, besides, it's been what, twenty years since we were here last? You never know, maybe some things have changed." Elrohir rolled his eyes and followed Elladan to where their guide waited for them.

* * *

Ara's eyes stung as the leather strap connected with the back of his legs. Treneth had found him sneaking some of the scraps that were for the watchdog. He was so hungry! He had missed supper the night before and one of the older children had tripped him this morning on his way to sit at breakfast so he had spilled his thin gruel. Of course, Treneth had been furious about the mess and waste of food.

As one of his jobs that day, the boy was told to gather the half-rotten scraps from the rubbish pile and give them to the mangy, thin cur that served as a watchdog. The animal was quite fierce and often tried to attack whoever was feeding it. Ara had found that speaking a few words that his father had taught him seemed to keep the creature calm until he was able to set the food down and get out of the animal's way. What the words meant, he did not know for they were not in Common, but they sounded beautiful. Ara had been so hungry that he had slipped a handful of the dog's half-rotting meal for himself. Treneth had found him hungrily devouring the putrid meal in a corner when the boy didn't come right back after feeding the dog.

And so, he was beaten. A few tears leaked from his eyes but he did not make a sound as the leather connected again and again with the backs of his legs, his bottom, and back. With each contact, a new, red welt was left behind, some deep enough to bleed slightly. Finally, Treneth stopped. His upper lip curled in distaste, the man tossed two buckets at the boy, who had slumped to the floor in pain and weariness.

"Fetch water, boy, from the market street well, and be quick about it or I'll make this punishment feel like a gentle breeze," Ara struggled to his feet, picking the buckets up and Treneth yelled, "Git! NOW!" Ara stumbled away as fast as his injured legs would carry him, struggling not to drop the awkward buckets that were almost a third his size.

Once away from the orphanage, Ara slowed a little to give his abused legs a rest, though he did not stop. Some of the stall owners smiled at him as he passed, they knew him from his frequent forays to the market well. A woman at the well took pity on him and helped him to fill the large buckets, smiling as she handed them to him. He smiled at her, "Th-thank you, mistress..." he murmured, she smiled back and nodded. With one last nod, he set out back toward the orphanage toting the large, heavy buckets. Despite his best attempts to keep the water from sloshing out, the boy was soon soaked from the waist down, his hands and feet frozen from the icy water and bitter wind. He kept his head down, trying to stay as small as he could to avoid as many of the chilling gusts as he could. He did not notice the three people come around the corner just in front of him and they, so occupied by their conversation, did not see him. Suddenly, he connected with the one on the right, spilling the buckets of water all over himself and the person he had run into. The person let out a curse in some other language as the cold water soaked his breeches and boots. Ara fell to the ground, curling up in a ball, fearing the person would beat him. The boy, already shivering from the cold wind, now began to shake uncontrollably as the water sapped what little heat he had left in his body and fear of a beating gripped his heart. He flinched as a hand touched his head, then looked up at the unexpectedly gentle touch.

"Are you alright, young one?" the person asked, worry in his eyes and voice. Ara swallowed and dropped his gaze, confused, why was this person so kind to him when he had just spilled icy water all over him? The person knelt, "Please. I will not harm you...Are you well?"

Ara nodded, still shaking like the few leaves clinging to the trees in the brisk wind. The person frowned as he realized what little the boy was wearing in the chill, fall air. Suddenly, Ara spoke very softly, "P-please, sir...I-I am so sorry for running into you and getting you wet...Please, do not tell Treneth! I-I'll do anything! Please...Sila lummenn omentielvo...Please..." the boy pleaded, hoping the beautiful words would help calm any anger the person felt toward him. It was not that he thought the person was as simple as a dog, only that he did not know what else to say. His fear had gripped him so tightly, the only calming words he could think of were those he spoke every time he fed the raging animal that served as a watchdog.

Ara did not see the person's eyes go wide in surprise, nor did he see the identical look of shock on the face of the person's twin as they heard his words. More harshly than he meant, the person—Elladan—demanded, "What did you say?"

Ara shrank back at the tone, whimpered and replied, "N-nothing, sir! I-I am sorry to have offended you!" Elladan reached out to lift the boy's chin, but Ara was so frightened he did not understand what the Elf was going to do. Fearing a blow, the boy took off running. Elladan stood surprised for half a moment then made to run after him, but was stopped by Elrohir's hand on his shoulder, "Wait. You frightened him. You did not mean to, but you were rather harsh just now...Elthir, do you know how we might find that little one?" Their guide stepped up, "Milord, he is one of the orphans. I've seen 'im at the orphan house scrubbing the walk, when I've been on errands for the Steward." Elrohir nodded and noticed the boy had left behind the buckets, now empty. He lifted one and his eyebrows shot up, "How on Arda did that young child _lift_ these? Let alone carry them, especially full of water!?" Elladan picked up the other and was surprised by the weight of it. He sighed, "I did not mean to frighten him...He was already terrified, you could see it on his face. And 'Ro, did you see how little he had on? The child must have been freezing!"

Elrohir nodded, "I know 'Dan...Elthir, would you please lead us to a place where we might refill these? And then show us to the orphan house you spoke of?" Elthir, surprised by the twins' consideration of one who was decidedly below their status, nodded mutely and set off toward the market. Once the buckets were filled again, the two Elves followed the young man through a maze of alleyways until they came to a decrepit dwelling, cracks in the plaster showing starkly against the whitewash. The front door was only just in place with rotting hinges and a rusty handle. The windows were cracked or completely broken out in most places. The stairs leading to the entrance were lopsided and several of the planks were rotted out. The roof sagged and did not look as if it would provide any protection from someone blowing lightly on it, let alone the harsh, strong winds, rains, snows, and other elements experienced by the city. Setting the bucket down, Elladan knocked on the door, noticing a small dwelling to his right, snug, well kept, and sure to keep out any of the elements.

"That's where the home's caretaker lives. Charge of the orphans too..." Elthir murmured, eyes downcast. Elladan frowned and knocked again. When he received no answer, he simply opened the door and walked inside, bringing his bucket. Elrohir followed and, more reluctantly, Elthir. An older child exited from a door to their left and froze, wide-eyed at seeing them there. Elladan smiled, "Hello, might I inquire as to where we might find someone who is in charge?" The girl nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Treneth's down there. He's mad at Ara, again..." the girl whispered, plainly frightened. Elladan raised an eyebrow, "Ara?"

"He was a'post ta get water from market...He's in trouble a'cos he got hisself wet and left the buckets somewhere," the girl whispered, she hesitated then went on, "I don' like it when Treneth's mad...It-it's scary...Ara don't like it neither...But Mardeth, Kelbern, and Josseth all'us are doin' stuff and getting him in trouble...I-I tried to help Ara...I did, but he tol' me not to. Said he didn' wan' Treneth getting mad at me fer helpin' him...What you want with Treneth?"

Elladan and Elrohir had listened to the girl with growing anger and started at this sudden change in topic. "We are here to simply return the buckets. I knocked...Ara, did you say?" when the girl nodded Elladan went on, "Ara down. It is why he was wet. He left before I could offer my help in refilling his buckets and bringing them back to his destination. I am afraid I may have frightened him. I wanted to make sure he is well..."

"Ara is 'kay...Or was...I'm not sure he's gonna be okay after Treneth's done...He always says he's fine, but..." she trailed off and blushed, feeling she'd said too much. Elladan and Elrohir shared an angry glance then turned back to the girl, expressions softening, "Do you know where these are supposed to go?" She nodded, "To the kitchen..." Elrohir nodded, "Here, take them there and take this as well for your help," the younger twin said, setting the buckets down and placing a gold coin in her hand. Her eyes widened, "Oh! S-sir! I-I couldn't! I-I don' deserve tha' much!" Elrohir shook his head, "Yes, you do. Now, go on...And thank you for your help."

The girl smiled and threw her arms around the Elf, then tore a strip of cloth which she tied around the coin and wrapped the free ends around her hand before picking up the buckets and disappearing down an adjacent hall.

The Elves and Elthir went down the hall the direction the girl had indicated. They were several doors away from the closed office at the end of the hall when the Elves sensitive ears picked up an angry voice and the _thwap_ of a leather strap connecting with flesh. Soon words were made out and even Elthir could hear a man's voice wrathfully addressing someone, punctuated by the sounds of the leather hitting flesh. To their growing fear, they heard no cries of pain or fear, something they did not _wish_ to hear but it would have told them that whomever the man was hitting was still conscious at least. Their anger mounted with each angry word and smack.

Anger consuming them, they did not even knock or call out, they simply walked into the room. The sight before them set their blood boiling. A man was standing over the boy from the alley—Ara—and he was beating the young child with a thick leather strap, stained with the boy's blood and probably others' as well. The child was on the floor curled in a ball, arms protecting his head as the beating was delivered. Elladan glimpsed his face through the space between his arms and noted the boy's cheeks were wet with tears but he was not making a sound.

The man stopped as he realized that someone had entered. He turned on them furiously, "What did I tell ye?!" he exploded, "Ye're not to come in here, ye little rats' bastards!" He stopped when he realized that it was not one of the orphans, "Who're you?" he demanded angrily.

"That is none of your concern. You will not touch that child—or any other—again! I swear by Elbereth, if you touch another hair on his head you will regret it!" Elladan thundered.

"This ain't any of ye're business! So get out! I'm in charge of these here gutter trash and I'll punish 'em as I see fit!" Treneth spat. Elrohir's jaw tightened. Elladan pushed the man against a wall, lifting him by his shirt and holding a small knife against his throat, "Be silent, filth. No child deserves such punishment, especially for something so small as spilled water and lost buckets! Rest assured I will speak to the Steward of this," Elladan growled. The man went pale and Elladan dropped him. The man got up and ran. Putting the knife back in its sheath up his sleeve, Elladan bent down and gently touched Ara's hair. The boy jerked away.

"It is alright, Ara...I will not hurt you..." he murmured, crouching down. The boy uncovered his head and looked up at the Elf. Elladan smiled, "Do you remember me? We met a short while ago, when we bumped into each other." The boy nodded, "I got you wet..." Elladan nodded, "Yes, but you were more wet than I," the Elf's brow furrowed, "I am sorry.." Ara blinked at him in shock, "For what?"

"That you were hurt..." Elladan whispered. Ara shook his head, "It wasn't your fault...Treneth's always mad at me for something...I should of watched where I was going, then I wouldn't of run into you and gotten wet and lost the buckets..."

"Your buckets are safe. We brought them for you. A girl took them to the kitchen for us," Elrohir replied, speaking for the first time.

"That would be Mearta, sh-she's always been real nice to me..." Ara said. Elladan studied the small form in front of him and noticed the child was shivering. Elthir had his arms folded in front of him and he shifted from one foot to the other, trying to stay warm.

"Are you cold, young one?" Elladan asked. Ara nodded hesitantly, "Y-yes, sir...But I'm always cold...Josseth usually takes my bedding...I-I've gotten used to it..." Elladan took off his cloak and draped it around the boy's shoulders. He felt Ara flinch and the boy winced momentarily. Elladan frowned, "What is it?" Ara bit his lip, "M-my back, sir..." Elladan's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry..." He lifted the cloak and winced when he saw the raw, red welts, many of which were bleeding. He looked Ara in the eye, "Would you like to come home with us?" Elladan glanced at Elrohir and then looked back at Ara. The boy looked away, "I don't know...What about the others?"

Elladan watched him, "We'll make sure Treneth does not come near them or you ever again. My brother and I are healers, will you at least come with us for now? So we can look at your hurts and make them feel better? We'll send someone to watch over the others, but you need tending..." Ara looked at them a moment, hesitating. A gust of wind rattled the walls. Quietly, Ara asked, "You promise Treneth won't hurt them?" Elladan nodded, "I give you my word." Elrohir looked at the boy quizzically, "You would stay with them, if Treneth were to return? Even though he hurts you so? Even though they are little more kind then he?"

Ara nodded, "Not all of 'em are mean to me...Like Mearta, she always tries to help me where she can. If Treneth puts her on kitchen duty, cook gives her treats. She always saves some for me. And little Calen, he's so little he can't do anything to me...He's the only one younger than I am and Treneth don't like us younger ones. I-I've got to make sure Calen's okay. Kelbern and Josseth pick on him awful, but Mearta takes up for him. Mardeth won't let them hurt us if Mearta's around. Mardeth likes her but she won't even look at him. Told me it's because he's so mean and angry all the time and he picks on the little kids. Mostly though, everyone leaves me alone. Mardeth, Kelbern, and Josseth pick on me, Mearta sometimes tries to help, and I try to take care of Calen, but the other kids leave me alone, 'less Mardeth or one of them does something. Then they join in. They're almost as 'fraid of Mardeth and them as they are of Treneth..." Ara finally stopped and the twins exchanged a half-amused glance. Elladan nodded, "We see. Well, how shall we work this? Your hurts must be looked at, but you will not leave the other children until it is certain that Treneth will not return. We cannot possibly bring all of them to the Citadel, but I do not want to leave them in this place if we cannot arrange for some warm food and bedding...Elthir, what do you think we should do?"

The young man stepped forward from the doorway, "W-well, uh, sir...Wh-what about the Houses of Healing? There's room enough, at least for tonight, it's warm, and I'm sure they've got something that the young ones could eat...In the morning, the Steward can appoint someone new over the orphan home, and he'll probably send some workers to fix things up..."

Elladan smiled, "That is a good idea. Ara, will you come with us to tell the others?" The boy nodded and the two Elves turned to their guide, "Elthir, would you please inform the Houses of Healing that we will shortly be bringing the orphans in?" The young man bowed, "Of course, sir." Within a moment, Elthir was out the front door at a swift trot. The twins followed Ara into the large and drafty dining hall where the children were waiting for Treneth as it was custom that he oversee the cooks giving out the food so that they didn't favor anyone with extra portions—that would waste money.

The entire room fell silent as the children saw the twins and Ara enter. The little boy clung to Elladan's hand as if his life depended on it. Elladan reached down and picked the boy up then spoke the tables of children, "It has come to the attention of the Steward of this fair city that your caretaker, Treneth, is a dishonorable man incapable and unworthy of the responsibility he was given, which is to care for you. Therefore, we are here to take you to a temporary place at the Houses of Healing until a provision is made and another caretaker is appointed or families are found for you to stay with. If you would gather any belongings you wish to take with you and gather back here in a quarter of an hour, we will be on our way."

The children stared at the Elf in astonishment and disbelief then shot each other confused glances. Finally one of the older children spoke up. He did not look quite as mistreated as most of his comrades and his clothing was much better than most of the children's but by no means enough for the weather, "Why? Why should we go with you? And how did the Steward come to bother hisself over us? He never cared before."

Elladan felt Ara clutch him tighter at the boy's mean tone and smiled at the young child, then focused on the child who had addressed him, "What is your name?"

"Mardeth," the boy answered. Elladan nodded, "Well, Mardeth, you may stay here if you wish. You do not have to come with us, though I wager the clothing, bedding, and meals at the Houses of Healing will be far better than any you might have here. Not only that, but you will not be troubled by weak, thin walls that let in the slightest breeze. As for how the Steward came to know of your situation, that is none of your concern, though had he known sooner, he would have intervened. He did not appear to care before because he believed you to be well taken care of. He has sent funds to help pay for food and clothing and the upkeep of this place, which, obviously, Treneth misused. Now will you continue to argue or shall we all prepare to leave?" The boy rolled his eyes and walked out. Elladan nodded, "Meet back here in one quarter of an hour with your belongings." The children slowly got up from their places and filed out of the room, whispering amongst themselves. Elladan turned his head to look at the boy that still clung to him, "Ara, do you have anything you wish to take with you?" The boy shook his head, "I don't have anything to take..." The twins exchanged a glance and Elladan nodded, "I see. Well then, Ara, why don't we just sit down and wait for everyone, hmm?"

Ara nodded and laid his head on the Elf's shoulder. Suddenly the child spoke, very softly, as if he didn't want to anger the ones being so kind to him, "A-Ara is wh-what th-the traders c-called me...M-mama a-and p-papa c-called m-me A-arag-gorn..."

Elladan gasped and Elrohir looked in shock at the child, "Aragorn?" he asked. The boy nodded. Elladan took a deep breath, "Child, do you know your mother and father's names?" The boy nodded again, "P-papa's name is Ar'thorn. Mama's is Gil-Gilr-raen. P-papa was a Ranger, mama said...She said I could be one too when I grew up..." talking about his parents upset the young child and tears began to tumble down his cheeks, soaking Elladan's shirt. Elladan began to murmur comfortingly to the boy. Elrohir looked at them and whispered to his twin, "Do you think he knows that they are..?" Elladan nodded, "It would seem so...He does not seem to be waiting for them..."

Elrohir went over to his brother's other side and faced Aragorn, "Do you know where your parents are?" The boy shook his head and began to cry harder. Elladan waited until he calmed down and said, "Aragorn, we are friends of your parents." The boy sniffed, "Really?" Elladan nodded, "Really."

Aragorn spoke again, "Mama said she and papa had to go away...I was a'post to find I-Imladers...Sh-she said so, but I got lost..." the boy broke into tears again. For the second time in as many minutes, Elladan and Elrohir were shocked. They had found the Rangers' destroyed campsite, buried the people. Arathorn and several of the other Rangers were their friends. They had seen Aragorn as a baby, though it was obvious he did not remember them. They were so consumed by grief at the death of friends and angry with the evil that had taken their lives that they had not thought to look for the child. It had been, in all fairness, nearly five years since they had even seen the child. Their visits with Arathorn had usually been when the man came to Rivendell and they accompanied him on a hunt. Arathorn was a quiet, grim man, kind but not overly personable. His harsh life had taken a great toll on him. It saddened them greatly that they had not been able to save Arathorn or Gilraen, but that their late arrival had cause Aragorn suffering, more so than losing his parents to death, that broke the twins' hearts.

"Aragorn, child, we will take you to Imladris. It is our home and we would very much like you to come and stay with us. Is that alright?" Elrohir asked softly. Aragorn nodded, "Wanna go with you to Imladers..." Elladan smiled, "And you shall."

The twins noticed that many of the children were hesitantly slipping back into the room, some with small bundles, most with nothing at all. Smiling, Elladan beckoned, "Come." And the twin sons of Elrond led the band of orphan children out of the dark, cold orphan house along the streets to their temporary home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? It was rather long. I thought about breaking it into more than one chapter, but I rather liked it this long. I'm not sure when the next update will be. Oh, and for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Prejudices, that _is_ on its way, I promise. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review! Hugs and bunnies!

Lalaith

**Let me know what you think—the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. REVIEW!**


	3. Of Hope and Stars

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned it, but I don't, so please, don't sue me!

**A/N:** Looks at reviews Wow. Everyone is so kind! I'm so glad you like it! I'm so totally unsure how long this story will be, it just kinda hit me over the head one day and wouldn't stop until I started writing. Well, here's the next chapter! Hugs and bunnies!

**

* * *

**

**May Angels Lead You In**

The healers gaped when the twins arrived leading a band of over forty orphans in little more than rags, all hungry and cold. Elthir saw them and came over, "It is arranged. The head healer agreed to let them stay in the east wing. He was rather unhappy..."

Elladan nodded, "If he has any complaints tell him to come to me. Thank you Elthir, you have been of great service to us today." The young man nodded and left, presumably to go home for it was nearly night. The children were amazed by the warm, dry building and even more pleased when healers began to take them to get clean and dressed in warm clothing. Seeing that the children were being well taken care of, Elladan and Elrohir spoke to Nandeth, the head healer, "Healer Nandeth, thank you. If you have need of us, we are lodging at the Citadel." Aragorn still clung to Elladan's neck and when the two Elves began to leave the healer called out, "Milords! You still have one of the children!"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other as Aragorn whimpered, "He is to stay with us. Good evening." The healer nodded and the twins continued out and back to their rooms at the Citadel. They arrived and Elrohir went to fetch clean, dry clothing for Aragorn. Elladan set the child on his bed and began talking quietly, "Aragorn, we will be leaving to go home soon..." the boy's eyes widened in fear and distress. Elladan noticed and hurried on, "Oh, child, we will not leave you here! Never! We wish you to come with us! You need not worry about being left alone ever again. I only meant to say that while we travel and possibly even back in Imladris, we will have to call you by another name...There are many evils looking for you child. Those who took your parents from you...But Elrohir and I will protect you..."

Aragorn looked at the Elf with wide eyes and Elladan asked, "Do you understand, Aragorn? There are bad things that want to hurt you, because of your name. Is it alright if Elrohir and I give you another?" The boy nodded, "Don't wanna be Aragorn no more...But if I'm not Aragorn, what will I be?"

Elladan thought for a moment then smiled, "Estel." The boy looked confused, "Stel?" Elladan nodded, "Estel. It means 'hope' in my native language." That only confused the boy more and Elladan laughed, "Child! Did your parents never tell you those in Imladris were not men?" The child nodded, "Papa said in Imladers was Elves!" Elladan nodded, "Indeed. We are Elves in Imladris."

"You're an Elf?" the boy asked, very interested. Elladan nodded, "I am. We have our own language, different than the language here. In the language of my people, the Elves, Estel means hope. You have heard my language before."

"I have?" whispered the boy. Elladan nodded, "Yes. You spoke a little to me earlier, when we ran into each other. Do you remember?"

"You mean the pretty words? The ones that papa used to say to mama when he came home? E-elen sila lumenn' o-men-ti-elvo?" asked the child. Elladan smiled at the boy's elementary pronunciation and nodded, "Yes. You surprised me earlier when you said that, I did not mean to scare you when I asked you to say it again...Do you know what the words mean?" The boy shook his head and Elladan answered, "It means 'a star shines upon the hour of our meeting.'" The boy was awed. Elladan smiled and was about to ask another question when Elrohir came back, a bundle of clothing in his arms, "Here we are! After your bath, Aragorn, there are some new clothes for you to wear." Aragorn smiled at the twin and gave him a hug, then remembered his new name, "I'm not Aragorn, El'dan said so. He says I can be Estel so the bad things don't hurt me." Elrohir looked at his twin, eyebrows raised. Elladan shrugged, "You know as well as I that there are those out there who would harm him because of his name. So I gave him a new one."

Elrohir sighed, "Yes, I _do_ know. But, _Estel_? Why Estel?" Elladan grinned as he ushered the boy into the bathing chamber, "Because." Elrohir rolled his eyes, "That's not an answer, Elladan! Why Estel?"

"If you must know, it is because of his lineage, ada is always saying how one day Elendil's line would claim the throne again and _he_ is of that line. He is Gondor's hope. And he's kept his own spirit despite that awful orphan home, his own hope..."Elladan looked away and went on, "And, 'Ro, he's _my_ hope. Th-this is the first time since a-amme left that I've felt anything aside from hate for the orcs or grief because she's gone...Even with Arathorn and Gilraen, I did not think of them, but of the orcs that killed them...I-if he can be happy, even after all that has happened, maybe I can too..." Elladan trailed off softly and looked back at his brother, looking younger than Aragorn and yet infinitely older. Elrohir nodded, "I know what you mean...When I saw him in that alleyway, after he'd fallen, I-I don't know, I wanted to protect him...Like I want to protect Arwen...And when he ran, I-I was afraid...So I understand, 'Dan. I-I think, maybe, he's my hope too...It-it is a fitting name."

Elladan smiled suddenly, "Let's go help our little Estel get clean!" Elrohir nodded and stepped into the bathing chamber where Aragorn, now Estel, stood staring in awe at the large tub of steaming water. Elladan chuckled softly, "Alright, little one, off with those clothes and into the tub. Can you wash yourself or do you need help?"

"I can do it," Estel answered softly, carefully removing his almost-rags clothing. The boy climbed into the tub with a gasp when the warm water touched his cold skin. Elrohir held up a bar of soap from his and Elladan's supplies, "Wash all over," he admonished gently. Estel grinned and took it, rubbing it over his skin with delight. Next, Elladan gently got the boy's hair wet and poured some of the shampoo onto his hair, then worked it into a lather. "Close your eyes," he told Estel, pouring water over the boy's head to rinse the soap away. When Estel was completely clean, Elrohir unfolded a thick, fluffy towel and held it out for the boy. Estel scrambled out, teeth chattering when his wet skin met the air, and wrapped in the towel, making a face when it touched his newly cleaned injuries.

Elladan handed the boy a pair of leggings and both twins smiled when the boy struggled until he managed to pull them on, "Estel, will you lay on the bed? On your stomach, please, we want to look at the hurts on your back, alright?" Estel nodded and did as he was told. Elladan and Elrohir shared an angry, sorrowful look over the welts and bruises that decorated the child's back. Elladan handed his brother a jar of salve, "Estel, Elrohir is going to put some medicine on your back. It might sting a little at first, but it should help heal your hurts, alright?" The boy nodded and clutched the blankets as Elrohir gently applied the salve then bandaged the boy's back. When it was done, Elladan took the child into his arms, "It's over now, Estel." He helped slip a shirt on the boy, careful of his back. A knock interrupted the silence that had fallen and Elrohir went to the door.

A maid stood in the doorway with a tray of food, "Milord, the Steward thought you might like a meal, seeing as how you were away when it was served in the dining hall..." Elrohir smiled, "Thank you, miss. Please thank the Steward as well." The maid bobbed a curtsey and hurried off after Elrohir took the tray. He set it on the small table near the window, "Elladan, Estel, supper!"

Elladan smiled at the boy, "Let's go, before Elrohir eats it all!" Estel giggled and Elladan picked him up. The three sat down and Estel's eyes widened when he saw all of the delicious food. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance, noticing again how thin and small the boy was. Elladan took a plate and piled a good portion of meat, vegetables, cheese, and bread on it then set it in front of Estel, "Eat as much as you can, if you finish that and want more, we will be happy to give it to you. But save some room, it looks like they sent us some dessert too!" Elladan grinned and tucked a linen napkin into the boy's shirt. Estel's jaw dropped at the Elf's words but he quickly began to eat, in case Elladan changed his mind. Elladan and Elrohir took platefuls themselves and also began to eat, enjoying the fact that Estel was so pleased with the meal. The boy finished the plateful in record time and Elrohir chuckled, "Well, Estel, let me get you a washrag to clean up your face and hands. Then, I do believe it is time for dessert!" Elrohir gently took a damp rag and wiped the boy's face and hands, removing the crumbs and little drips that had escaped the child. Elladan then set a small plate with a warm apple turnover in front of Estel.

The boy grinned and ate it with enthusiasm. When he finished, Elladan took a napkin and wiped Estel's cheeks, removing the little crumbs. Within moments, he was yawning and his eyelids began to droop. Elladan gathered the boy up out of his chair and laid him on the bed. The boy snuggled into the blankets and pillows and he murmured, "Don' go..." Elladan nodded, "Very well," he said softly, sitting back and laying a hand on the boy's head, stroking his hair. Elrohir gathered the dishes quietly then sat with them until Estel was fast asleep, before both of them retired, Elrohir taking the other bed in the adjacent room, Elladan made himself comfortable in an overstuffed chair by the fire.

##### 

Estel opened his eyes and looked around not understanding where he was. He slipped out of the bed and pulled open the door that led to a small balcony overlooking the gardens. The little boy sat down, pulling his knees to his chin, and stared up at the stars, finding his favorite one shining brightly as it did every night.

Elladan woke to a chill breeze kissing his cheek. He stood and looked around, seeing the bedclothes disheveled and the balcony door open—the source of the breeze. He stepped out and saw the little boy staring at the sky.

"Estel. What are you doing out here in the cold, child?" Elladan asked quietly. Estel jumped and spun around, frightened, "I-I'm s-s-sorry s-sir..."

"No. I'm not angry. What are you doing?" Elladan said, sitting, and pulling the boy onto his lap. Estel glanced at the Elf then whispered, "Watching it."

"Watching what?" Elladan asked, confused. Estel lifted a hand and pointed at the sky, "That." Elladan twisted to look at the boy, "The stars?" Estel nodded and Elladan asked, "Do you have a favorite?" Estel nodded, eyes shining, "The bright one. It's really big. I-it makes me happy..."

Elladan smiled, "That star is called Earendil. There is a story that goes with it. Perhaps I will tell it to you one day, or, even better, perhaps my father will. He loves that star also. But, now, young one, it is time for you to be sleeping."

Estel yawned, "Not sleepy!" he protested. Elladan nodded, feigning seriousness, "Of course not. But _I_ am. Will you help me get to sleep?" Estel nodded, "I help you, El'dan..." Estel said, blinking rapidly to keep awake. Elladan smiled and laid the boy on the bed then turned to go back to his chair. Estel grabbed his wrist, "Don' go..." he whispered. Elladan turned back and eased onto the bed. Estel crawled into the crook of his arm and laid his head on the Elf's chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Elladan stroked the boy's hair for a moment, smiling, amazed by the innocent trust Estel had bestowed upon him.

For the first time in longer than he cared to remember, Elladan fell asleep with a smile on his face and his dreams were not haunted by his mother's despairing face, her broken body, and his rage against the orcs.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well. Chapter Three! Hope you liked it! I'm planning on having a lot more Estel/Twins interaction. Please let me know what you think, suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated and welcome. Please Review!

Hugs and bunnies,

Lalaith


	4. The Steward and Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own it.

**A/N:** I can't believe how kind everyone is! It really helped last week. One of my co-workers died and his viewing and funeral was last week, so, needless to say, it was not a good week. But all the kind reviews helped a lot, so THANKS! I hope you like CHAPTER FOUR! (Oh, by the way, as far as I know, Ecthelion is the Steward when Aragorn is small, Denethor is, after all, only one year older than him; I checked the Appendices and while this is AU, I am going to try to keep _some_ of the canon.)

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_--Jimmy Eat World "Hear You Me"_

Elladan yawned and blinked, taking a moment to orient himself. It had been so long since he had slept through the night with no nightmares. He wondered a moment why this was, then glanced over to the weight resting on his arm—Estel. Elladan smiled, knowing exactly why he had been able to sleep the night through. Oh, he was already losing his heart to this little boy. Elladan shook his head, no, he couldn't get attached, not that much. When they reached Imladris, Estel would probably be sent to a nice Elven family with young children or perhaps a Ranger family, they were, after all, his kin.

Elladan's heart fell at the thought that Estel would leave, but he pushed the feeling aside and whispered, "Estel, child, time to wake. Let us greet the day." Estel stirred, making a sound of protest as he burrowed into the Elf's side. Elladan grinned, "Come on, Estel. We will speak to the Steward this morning then we shall be on our way home!" The boy's eyes snapped open, "Home?" Elladan nodded, "Yes, we will leave for Imladris today. But first we must speak to the Steward." Estel nodded and yawned.

The Elf got up off of the bed and went into the next room, "Elrohir, get up, we must speak to Echthelion today, then start back to Imladris. I want to be out of here before the snows." Elrohir groaned and looked at his brother, "Go away, 'Dan. Let me sleep." Elladan grinned and yanked the blankets off of his brother, "No. Come on, little brother, we have things that must be done today."

Elrohir glared at his twin, "Fine. I'm awake. Now will you leave me alone?" Elladan smirked and rolled his eyes, "Yes. I shall. Now, set a good example, 'Ro. After all, we don't want Estel to think it is alright to behave like a warg in the morning." Elrohir stuck his tongue out in a very childish show of temper and Elladan laughed. Elrohir sighed and reluctantly got up and dressed then went over and saw Elladan helping Estel to get ready. After that, a short walk, then they entered the dining hall. Estel's eyes widened at the sight of all the people and all the good food, but he clung to Elladan like a small monkey. Elladan sat the boy down, "I'll be right back with some food, Estel. Worry not, I won't be gone long." The boy nodded and did his best to hide his apprehension. The twins returned a few moments later with plenty of food for them all. Estel's eyes lit up when he saw the hotcakes and warm cider. Elladan suppressed a smile, once again amused by the boy's simple delight over something so simple as a meal. Elrohir also hid a smile, helping the boy to tuck a napkin into his shirt. The meal went very quickly and then the three were summoned to the Steward.

Elladan and Elrohir each took one of Estel's hands and they walked to Ecthelion's seat. The Steward smiled, "Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir! You wished to speak with me?" The twins bowed a little and nodded, "Indeed, milord. We were being escorted yesterday around your fair city when a small boy accidentally bumped into us as he carried water buckets. No one was hurt, but he ran off. When we followed, to return the buckets we found he lived at the orphan home. It is for this reason we have come to you."

Ecthelion nodded, "We have funds for the home, to help with upkeep and to care for the children." The Steward frowned, unsure why the Elves were bringing this up.

Elladan nodded, "So we were informed. However, milord, it would seem the one appointed to care for the children and oversee the spending of the funds has grossly misused them. We found a home barely able to stand, the children wear little more than rags and seem to be half starved. Furthermore, when we entered and returned the buckets, we also asked to see the caretaker. The child who gave us his location was frightened of him and refused to show us the way. When we found his office, we discovered him beating a small child, the same one we had bumped into in the street. He was beating the child for losing the buckets and coming back wet from the water that was spilled."

At the mention of the orphan home and its caretaker, Estel whimpered and clung to the Elves' hands tighter. Ecthelion's frown deepened, "Are you certain?" The twins nodded, "We are, milord," Elladan nodded at Estel, "He is the child we spoke of. The one we bumped into and who was beaten by the caretaker for losing the buckets. We thought it fair to take him in for causing him pain. He is called Estel." Ecthelion nodded, "An Elvish name?"

Elladan nodded and told a little lie, "He does not remember his own name, milord and we could not refer to him by the one he was given in the orphan home, it was not at all kind. With your leave, we will take him with us when we depart, we knew his parents, though we had not heard of his birth, and it may be that we can find some of his kin."

Ecthelion nodded, "Of course...You say the children are being mistreated?" the Steward asked, very troubled. Elrohir nodded, "Without a doubt, sir...We were so concerned we brought them to stay the night in the Houses of Healing. I hope we have not offended or overstepped our bounds, but we could not in good conscience leave them how they were..."

Ecthelion shook his head, "No, no, you have not done wrong. In fact, I thank you for bringing this to my attention...I have had inspectors to the home, all came back with good reports, now, it would seem they are being bribed or threatened in some way...It troubles me that I did not catch this sooner...I cannot fathom one hurting children for personal gain...Thank you. I will send some workers to see to the home and perhaps the children can stay in the Houses of Healing or I do know of several families that might be willing to take a few in, for a time...As to the appointment of a new guardian, I will look into it, but I am not quite sure as to whom I should appoint..."

Elladan nodded, "Perhaps, at least temporarily you would consider the young man who acted as our guide yesterday? He is called Elthir." Ecthelion nodded, "Good suggestion. I thank you, again." Elladan nodded and smiled, "If that is all, milord, my brother and I would be on our way. We wish to make it home before the first snows." The Steward nodded and rose, "Thank you, if ever you are in need, you may call upon me." The Elves bowed a little and left the room, Estel still holding tight to their hands.

Instead of returning to their rooms, they ventured into the City, stopping at shops and stalls to gather what supplies they would need for the child and themselves for the journey back. Once they had everything, they made their way to the Houses of Healing.

"Estel, child, we will leave after the noon meal, you must say any goodbyes now," Elladan told him quietly. Estel nodded and they went inside. They went into a large room where the children were playing happily, the older ones were either watching them or helping the healers. One noticed them enter and hurried over, "Ara!" she exclaimed. Estel blushed, "Hello, Mearta."

The girl smiled at him, "How are you? I heard what happened..." Estel blushed again, "I'm alright...El'dan and Elr'hir helped me..." She nodded, "I see. And am I going to see you tonight, at dinner, eating your vegetables?" Estel shook his head, "El'dan and Elr'hir said I could go home with them. We have to leave in a little while a'cause it's real far away. I'm not going to be here tonight. But I had to come say 'bye." Mearta's eyes filled with tears, though she smiled, "I'm glad for you, little one. I hope I may see you again one day, but if I do not, I hope your life is wonderful."

Estel hugged her, "Thank you, Mearta. Omen sila lumenn omentielvo...W-will you watch out for Calen, please? He's so small, smaller than me..." The girl nodded, "I will, I promise." The boy hugged her again and then went over to another child, shorter and thinner than he was. The smaller child's face lit up when he saw Estel, "Ara!"

Estel smiled, "Calen," the boy paused, "I-I've come to tell you goodbye. El'dan and Elr'hir are taking me home with them, I may not see you again...Mearta'll still be here...I-I'll miss you Calen." The smaller child clung to Estel, looking heartbroken, "I'll miss you, Ara! Don' go! Please!" Estel looked at him, "I must. It will be alright. The Steward himself said so. He's going to find someone else to take care of you, not Treneth. I will always be your friend." Calen nodded and Estel went back over to the Elves. Elladan took his hand gently, giving him a soft smile, "We will come back eventually, it may be that you will be allowed to visit." Estel brightened a little at the thought and by the time they reached the Citadel, his mood was considerably lightened. Once again, the trio sat down to a good meal, then Elladan and Elrohir gathered their gear and they made their way down to the courtyard. A stable hand brought their mounts and left with a bow.

"Estel, for now you'll ride with me, alright?" Elrohir asked. The boy nodded and the Elf lifted him onto the animal before mounting himself. Estel looked a little nervous atop the large animal and Elrohir wrapped an arm around him firmly, "It is alright, Estel. You will not fall, I won't let you." The boy nodded and grasped the arm around his waist as they started to move. Soon the city was lost to the horizon and all that could be seen in any direction was wilderness. Estel began to get tired, yawning and blinking rapidly as the rocking motion lulled him to sleep. Soon, he was leaning back against Elrohir, sleeping peacefully.

After several hours, the twins came to a stop and Elrohir handed down the sleeping child to Elladan. They laid him on a cloak as they set up camp and then moved him to a small bedroll. Elladan woke him a little while later, "Estel, child, it is time for supper." The boy yawned and blinked up at the Elf, clearly confused until he realized where he was. Smiling the Elf led Estel to the campfire and gave him a plate of food. Soon after, the boy began to yawn again. Noticing, Elrohir went to help him get ready for bed, then tucked him in.

Elrohir laid out his bedding next to the child and soon both were sleeping peacefully. Estel barely stirred when Elrohir woke and traded places with Elladan, taking his turn at watch. When the sun began to cast its pale rays across the sky, Elrohir woke his brother and their young charge. The child rose, but it was clear he was still tired, though he said not a word in complaint. After a small breakfast, they set off again, riding for hours before stopping for a short rest around midday. Estel, riding with Elrohir this day, had fallen asleep for quite awhile, but was now very awake. The Elf could sense his boredom, though the child was very quiet and obviously trying very hard not to fidget or cause problems. Finally, Elrohir asked, "Estel, would you like to play a game?" The boy nodded, "Yes!"

"I am going to think of something and you have to guess it by asking me questions, but you may only ask questions to which the answer is 'yes' or 'no'. Are you ready?" Elrohir asked. The boy nodded and the Elf said, "Very well, you may begin to ask." Estel thought a moment and said, "Are you thinking of a place?"

"No. It is not a place."

"Is it an animal?" Estel asked with a look of concentration.

"No. Guess again."

"Is it a person?"

"Yes, I am thinking of a person," Elrohir said with a smile.

"Do I know him?" Estel asked.

Elrohir grinned wider, "Yes, I would say that you do know him."

"Is it Calen?"

"No, it is not Calen."

"Is it one of the children from the City?"

"Yes, it is one of the children from the City," Elrohir said. Estel scrunched his face in concentration, biting his lip in thought.

"Is it Mardeth?"

Elrohir shook his head, "Indeed not!"

"Josseth?"

"No."

"Kelbern?"

"No," Elrohir paused then said, "I'll give you a hint, he's very brave and kind and he is very good at carrying water buckets."

Estel's eyes lit up, "Is it me?"

Elrohir laughed, "Yes, it is you, tithen pen! Now it is your turn, you think of something and I will try to guess it."

For the next several hours, Estel and Elrohir played the game happily, keeping the young boy occupied as they rode. That night, it was much the same as before, Estel fell asleep soon after the meal and was carried to bed.

Thus the routine of their days of traveling was set, wake at dawn, ride, stop at midday for a meal, ride further, stop in the late afternoon to make camp and have a meal before going to bed. They altered the routine every once in a while as they happened upon a particularly good camping spot or a place to bathe and wash clothing when they would stay for an extra day or so to rest and one of the twins would hunt to add to their supplies and provide variety.

The more time the two Peredhil twins spent with Estel the more he worked his way into their hearts. Though they did not realize the full effect the child was having upon them, to any who had know them before, it would have been obvious just how much Estel had indeed lived up to his new name, bringing hope and life back to the two Elven twins. The grief that had long been rooted in their eyes and hearts was now fading, nearly gone as they spent hours and days in the presence of the innocent child that brought smiles to their faces so easily.

It had been many days since their departure from Minas Tirith and the end of their journey was near. On the last night they spent outside of the boarders of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir stayed up, talking with each other.

"'Dan, how do you think ada will react to us bringing home a small, adan child, Arathorn's son or not?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not sure, 'Ro. He will be relieved, I think, to find that Isildur's line has not been extinguished. Beyond that I cannot say. Why?"

"I was just thinking of what will happen to Estel..." the younger twin looked at his brother, "I don't want him to go..."

"Go? Go where? Estel is coming with us!" Elladan replied.

Elrohir shook his head, "But, more than likely, ada will place him with some Elven family, one with children, or a human family, perhaps one of the Dunadain...I do not want him to go..."

Elladan's face darkened, "Neither do I, but it will be for the best...He is so sweet...Any family will love him. We will just have to be sure that we visit quite often!" Elrohir nodded and the brothers fell into a melancholy silence, broken only by the sounds of the night around them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Little bit longer than last time, not much though. I promised more Estel/Twins interaction and I _will_ get there, but I have to get past Estel's adoption into Elrond's family for real! Hopefully that'll be next chapter, it all depends on my muses..._mutters about uncooperative muses_. Well, please REVIEW!

Hugs and bunnies,

Lalaith

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please REVIEW! (And Remember: All the SANE people quit here years ago...)**


	5. Renewed Spirits

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine...

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! If you have any suggestions, please let me know, I'm always happy to hear ideas and if I use them I will mention you as the person who had the idea! For the record, I'm using Winter Solstice as the Elvish winter celebration, like Christmas, Hanukkah, etc., I hope this doesn't offend anyone. Hope you like CHAPTER FIVE!

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

Elrond Peredhil kept glancing out the window of his study that overlooked the courtyard and gates to his home. His sons were due to arrive any day now and the Elven Lord was embarrassed to admit that he had feared for their safety. Since his wife's capture, he had always felt this numbing fear swallow him when his children were out of his sight. Arwen, he knew, was safe in Lorien with her mother's parents, but the twins were constantly coming and going from Imladris.

Elrond feared that one day, one or both of them would not come back. And so, when the time came close to when they were scheduled to return, Elrond became agitated, thinking up terrible scenarios of them being injured or worse. Forcing himself to turn back to the mountains of paperwork that had turned his desk into a veritable center of chaos. He had only just managed to mostly concentrate on the latest report from the boarder patrols, when the sound of horses' hooves entering the courtyard drifted up to his window.

Without any semblance of grace or dignity, Elrond sprang from his chair and bolted to the door of his study, much like an overeager Elfling, excited to see his presents on Solstice morning. The Elven lord managed to slow to a more appropriate pace. Though brisk, it did not have the same reckless abandon as his pace before. As he arrived in the courtyard, he saw Elladan and Elrohir giving their horses to one of the stable hands.

"Elladan, Elrohir! Welcome home," he greeted with relief, noticing that they did not appear to be injured in any way. The twins grinned at him, "Ada!" They embraced him tightly, "Oh, ada! We've got something to tell you," Elladan murmured, mischief and humor in his voice. Elrond looked at his son in near shock. Neither of the twins had held any sort of joy or humor in their manner for a long while, ever since they had found their mother's broken body. Elrond held onto his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes, then did the same to Elrohir. His expression turned to one of confusion for in their eyes he found joy, love, and laughter. They were no longer haunted by grief and anger. Yes, grief was still there, but it was nearly gone, erased by these new things. Elrond wondered what could have caused this drastic change.

Finally, he realized what Elladan had said, "Show me something? What is this, that you must show me?" Elrohir grinned, "I suppose 'Dan should have said some_one_ rather than some_thing_, but..." Elrond's brow furrowed in confusion and Elladan stepped aside, revealing Estel standing there, wide-eyed and a little frightened. Elrond gasped, "Elladan! Elrohir! Who..?"

The twins laughed, "No! No, ada, he is not...But, you did know his parents." Elrond frowned, "Enlighten me, then, ion-nin."

The twins faces darkened a little and Elrohir answered, very softly, "Ada, may we introduce, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen." Elrond's eyes went wide, "But he was killed!" Elladan shook his head, "No, we never found remains, but it was assumed that he was killed because no one else had survived."

The boy tugged on Elladan's sleeve and the Elf looked at him. "El'dan, you said I wasn' Ar'gorn no more! Said I was 'Stel! Am I Ar'gorn again?" the child inquired, confused.

Elladan shook his head, "No, child, you are still Estel, but my ada, my father needed to know your other name. Estel, this is my father, Lord Elrond."

The boy looked up at the Elven lord and then glanced at the twins before saying, "Omen sila lummenn omentielvo..." Elrond's eyebrow shot up as he heard the young boy and his son's name for him. The Elven lord crouched down, smiling, "Welcome, young one."

Estel smiled shyly and hid his face in Elladan's side, the twin reached down and picked him up, cradling him close. The boy yawned and Elrond said, "Come, let us take care of him and then we must talk." The twins nodded and followed their father inside. They found a room near their own rooms and Elrohir gently removed the boy's boots after his twin laid him on the bed. Elladan reached down and tucked the covers firmly around the boy and kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams, Estel." Elrohir did the same and then both followed Elrond to his study.

"Alright. Tell me what happened," Elrond said, "Some of it is obvious, but, why in the name of Elbereth are you calling him 'Estel'?"

Elladan blushed, "That is my fault, ada..." Elrohir nodded, "Yes, but it is who he is!" Elrond held up a hand, "The beginning, boys!"

Elladan looked at his twin and began, "We had finished the talks and Lord Ecthelion sent a young man to act as a guide, to take us around the City. We had nothing better to do and so accepted. While we were in the city, I ran into a child carrying water buckets. He was unhurt and so was I, though he was soaked clear through. He was so frightened..." Elladan paused and looked at Elrohir and continued, "He ran away from us, leaving the buckets behind. I wanted to make amends, so our guide, who knew where the child resided, took us to fill the buckets and then to the young one's home...He was an orphan," Elladan's gaze hardened and Elrohir's face became grim at the memories of the orphan home, "The orphan home was barely standing, all of the children were in little more than rags, nearly starved...But that is not the worst of it...We asked one of the children, a girl named Mearta, to take us to the caretaker. She was so very afraid, ada...She said that the caretaker, Treneth, was very angry at one of them for losing the water buckets...We were told the child was being punished...She pointed us to the man's office, where he was punishing the child and took the buckets of water to their destination..."

Elladan swallowed hard, "Th-the man was _beating_ Estel...For losing two buckets and spilling water all over himself! We intervened, of course. Our guide went to see if the children could be given shelter for a time in the Houses of Healing, for Estel would not leave if the other children were not taken care of, though he, himself needed care. The children were given temporary shelter in the Houses and Estel came to stay with us. That is how we found out who he was. Those in the orphan home called him 'Ara' and he told us that wasn't what his mother and father had called him. He said they had called him 'Aragorn' and the traders that had found him called him 'Ara'. He also knew his parents' names and seemed to know they were not coming for him...He told me that Gilraen had sent him to find Imladris, before she and Arathorn died...So we took him in. I knew that there were and still are those who would wish him harm and told him of it a little, saying there were those who might hurt him because of his name. He was frightened by this, but 'Ro and I promised to protect him...I knew he could not be 'Aragorn' any longer, so I-I gave him a new name..."

Elladan met his father's gaze with tears in his eyes, "I-I called him 'Estel' because that is what he is to me...He is the hope of Men as the Heir of Isildur, but more than that, ada...h-he still is able to love and have joy, even after all that has happened to him...For the first time since-since a-amme left, I feel something other than grief or hate...H-he is _my_ hope, mine and 'Ro's, he has begun to heal wounds in my heart, in our hearts, I did not think would heal until we left these shores...So, we call him Estel."

Elrond looked at his sons, understanding, finally, this renewal of their spirits, "I am glad for you. It brings me happiness to see your spirits healing and I am also glad you have found the child. You are right, he shall be called Estel, until he is old enough to take up his heritage. He shall stay with us for now, until one of the Ranger's can come. If there are none of the Dunadain that can foster him, Ellissi and Lindir, I know, would be more than happy to take him in."

Elrohir looked at their father, "Ada, he would heal your heart too, if you'll let him...Please, ada, must we send him away?" Elrond sighed, "He is a child, Elrohir! He will adapt! My heart does not require any healing. And he is kin of the Rangers, he belongs with blood family!"

Elladan looked at the Elven lord steadily, "Blood family, is it, ada? _We_ are blood family...Elendil, Isildur, Arathorn, they are descendents of Uncle Elros. And so is Estel. Please, ada...Do not send him away..." Elrond sighed, "The care and raising of a child is no small responsibility. A child needs more than clothing and shelter and good meals, can you honestly say that we can provide all that is required? Can we?"

Elladan lifted his chin, "What you're saying is can _you_! Can _you_ let him into your heart, for 'Ro and I already have. We will keep him with us, ada, with or without your blessing, even if we have to go stay with Grandmother to do it! You have fostered others of this bloodline, how is Estel any different?!" Elrond blinked at his son's vehemence, surprised. He had not realized how deeply the child had captured the twins' hearts. Elrond turned away from them, studying the scene out his window.

Elladan's words had struck him deeply. It was true, he was afraid. He was afraid to let the child into his heart. His brother, his twin, had left him. His wife, though he did not fault her, had also left. He was afraid to let that _mortal_ child into his heart, knowing that one day, the child would leave him as well. And yet, would the child be best served by sending him away? To the Rangers who were kin, but suffered hard lives and were in danger much of the time? To another Elven family, less acquainted with mortals? Elrond sighed and bowed his head, whispering, "No, Elladan, you need not leave. You are right, the child should be with us...And so he shall be, Estel, son of Elrond..."

Elladan smiled slightly, tears in his eyes, "Ada, thank you...I know you do not think so, but you will love him! I must admit, I tried at first, to only be concerned for his welfare, for he is a child, but I could not keep such distance..."

Elrond looked at his sons, "His true name must never be spoken of until he is old enough to know of his heritage. Even the walls have ears..." Elladan and Elrohir nodded, then embraced him, "Thank you, ada..."

The twins left their father, standing at the window, wondering why he was opening himself up to the chance of such pain...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long and for such a short chapter too...Please, I beg, forgive me! I got hit with a little writer's block for a while and then my job got really stressful, so it was hard to write...I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner...Please, don't hate me...Hugs and bunnies!

Lalaith

**Like? Hate? Review PLEASE!**


	6. Brothers and Hallucinations

**Disclaimer: **Well, maybe…but no. Nope, still don't own any of it…

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! Truly! Life was evil to me. See, at first it was just work, then my family was afraid we were going to have to move because the bank was threatening to foreclose, so, yeah. Then I ended up having to get a new job, my grandpa was in the hospital…Life is a cruel mistress. Been busy with reality, no time for writing. I AM SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! Please forgive me! Hope CHAPTER SIX makes up for it! Hugs and bunnies!

**May Angels Lead You In**

Estel woke slowly, yawning and stretching. Pushing the blankets away, the little boy slid off of the bed, his feet smacking softly on the stone floor. Looking around, the child realized he did not know where he was. He opened the door and poked his head out into the bright, sunlit corridor, looking for someone, anyone, but preferably Elladan or Elrohir.

Not seeing anyone, Estel slipped out of the room, his stomach growling. He became aware of wonderful smells wafting through the air. Eggs, bacon, hotcakes…Estel licked his lips in anticipation and followed his nose. He ended up in a large room with many tables and chairs. A blonde Elf approached him.

"Hello, young one. What is your name? Where are your parents?" the Elf asked. Estel looked at him confused and a little frightened. The Elf had asked him in Elvish, which he did not understand.

The Elf, seeing his apprehension, knelt and spoke again, this time in Common, "Hello, young one. What is your name? Where are your parents?"

Estel's confusion cleared and he said, "I'm 'Stel. Mama and papa had to go 'way, El'dan said…Who're you?"

The Elf smiled and chuckled, "I am Glorfindel, child. It is nice to meet you. Are you hungry?" Estel nodded eagerly and so the blonde Elf took his hand and sat him in a chair, "Here you are, wait just a moment and I shall get you something to eat."

Estel sat on the chair, swinging his feet, which were several inches away from the floor. Glorfindel returned with two plates and set one in front of the boy. Estel's eyes lit when he saw the fluffy hotcakes smothered in butter and syrup with pieces of bacon and some sausage on the side.

"Thank you, sir!" Estel exclaimed. Glorfindel chuckled and nodded, sitting across from the child. Estel picked up his fork and happily dug into his meal. Glorfindel watched out of the corner of his eye, amused as syrup ended up all over the young child's face, hands, and in his hair. The boy was just finishing, happily licking his fingers when Elladan and Elrohir burst into the room.

"Estel!" Elladan cried, hurrying over. Elrohir was barely a step behind his twin. The two stopped in front of the boy. "We were worried about you, Estel!" Elladan said, kneeling.

Estel giggled and reached out to touch the Elf's face, but was quickly intercepted by Elladan gently taking his wrist, "G'orfindel got me lots of breakfast!"

Elrohir raised an eyebrow, "I can see that. Tell, me child, did any of it end up in your mouth?"

Estel giggled and nodded, "All of it, silly!"

Elrohir smiled a little, "Not all of it, I see some in your hair and on your face and hands! Come, little brother, you need a bath!"

Glorfindel's eyebrows shot up at what Elrohir said. With a look, Elladan sent his brother with Estel to help the child. When the two were safely out of earshot, Elladan spoke, "Yes, Glor. Estel _is_ our brother. Ada can explain…He is adorable, is he not? And very sweet…"

Glorfindel nodded, "Indeed…I suppose I best find your father? Yes. Well then, good day to you Elladan."

"Good day, Glorfindel and thank you for helping Estel get breakfast," the twin replied before hurrying away to go help Elrohir get the little boy clean.

Glorfindel arrived at Elrond's study and knocked before opening the door and walking in, "What is this the twins tell me? You have a third son? A very young one at that! Why, Elrond? How could you betray Celbrian like that? He looks to be at least a few centuries so he was born before she left! Why, mellon nin? How could you?" the blonde Elf demanded.

Elrond sighed, "Sit down, Glorfindel! Now! I take it you have met Estel? Yes…" Elrond sighed again, "Now, Glorfindel, what is this about me betraying my wife?"

"Estel! He is very obviously young! An Elfling but a few centuries, obviously born before Lady Celbrian departed and the twins say he is their brother and therefore, your son! How could you be with another, have a child with another? That is what I mean by betraying her!" Glorfindel hissed angrily.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up, "Elfling?" the Elf lord began to chuckle softly, surprising Glorfindel.

"Elrond, this is no laughing matter!" Glorfindel said, highly offended and outraged.

"I know, mellon nin! Trust me, I know. But, first let me clarify one thing. Estel is no Elfling," Elrond said, regaining his composure.

Glorfindel frowned, "But of course he is! The perfect little Elfling!"

Elrond shook his head, "Nay. Estel is mortal."

"But then why do the twins call him brother and say he is your son?" the blonde Elf asked, very confused and somewhat embarrassed for having accused his friend of being unfaithful.

"Because I have adopted him. Glor, Estel is, in reality, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gilraen, the Heir of Isildur. You know Arathorn's band was slaughtered and we assumed his son was among those taken by the orcs, that he was dead. But it was not so. Elladan and Elrohir found him at an orphan home in Minas Tirith…It was Elladan who gave him the name 'Estel'. Glor, he is healing their hearts! They _laughed_! I have not heard them laugh since before Cel went away…And he needs protection. You know as well as I that there are dark forces looking for Isildur's Heir that do not wish to see that bloodline continue. Times are growing darker, the world of Men will need to see a King on the White Throne again one day and it is only that bloodline which may claim it. Oh, it is true, I could have simply sent him to the Rangers or another family, but the twins are so attached to him…They threatened to take him to Lorien if I did not allow him to stay. And so I have. He will be Estel, son of Elrond until he is old enough to take up his heritage," Elrond replied, "So, what do you have to say for yourself, hmm? I would never betray my beloved!"

Glorfindel blushed and mumbled under his breath before saying, "I-I am sorry, Elrond…I should not have jumped to such conclusions…I know how much you love her and miss her…I just…It was shocking to hear Elladan and Elrohir claim him as kin…You are right, of course, the child needs protection…Forgive me…"

Elrond smiled, "Of course, mellon nin…I understand."

Glorfindel nodded and hurriedly left, closing the door behind him. Sighing, Glorfindel went to the practice fields to clear his mind. He was not sure of this, not at all. A child in Imladris? And a mortal at that? Had the entire Peredhil family gone mad with grief to do such a thing? All Glorfindel had were questions and no answers. Perhaps in time, they would come to their senses and place the boy where he would be better served.

Erestor frowned and tried to concentrate on his paperwork unsuccessfully. The silence was thick around him and the sun shone merrily through the window, taunting him with its promise of carefree hours while he sat, stuck with all of these boring reports. Suddenly the silence was broken by a soft sound. Erestor cocked his head, what..? When he did not hear it again he tried, once again, to work. But then he heard it once more. A giggle. A small child's laughter. But there were no children in Elrond's House! Erestor stood and went over, looking out his doorway just in time as a small, very nude little child came racing down the hall, his bare little feet making soft slapping noises on the stone floor as he ran, laughing.

"ESTEL! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" a voice called. Erestor watched as both of Elrond's twin sons came tearing down the corridor after the child. Elrohir smile at him, "Hello, Erestor. ESTEL!" Erestor stood there blinking for several moments after they passed, unsure of his sanity. Perhaps too much work had given him an hallucination? The advisor had just settled back in his chair at his desk when the child came tearing into his office, still giggling maniacally. Erestor was shocked when a very wet, very nude young boy promptly crawled under his chair, between his legs and took up residence under his desk, still giggling. Less than a moment later, both of the twins were at his door.

"Erestor, have you seen Estel? He's a little boy, about this high, and has no clothing on?" the elder twin asked, gesturing with his hand Estel's height.

Elrohir chimed in, "He escaped from his bath. He'll catch cold if we don't get him dry and in some clothing soon."

Erestor broke from his stunned paralysis and slid back from his desk, pointing, "Do you mean him?" Elladan and Elrohir rushed in and Elrohir pulled Estel from under the desk, "Estel! Come, child, you will get sick this way!"

"Indeed, little brother and we do not want you to get sick!" Elladan agreed. The child giggled and twisted his hands in their hair, "Silly El'dan! You funny Elr'hir!" The twins hid smiles and turned to Erestor, "Thank you Erestor for catching our errant Estel."

Erestor merely nodded as they turned and left, Elrohir holding the child close. He had no clue what was going on and was not sure he wanted to know…With a sigh of longsuffering, Erestor tried, once again, to turn his mind back to his paperwork..

**A/N:** Well, short chapter, but I had to end it here…Hope you enjoyed it! And just so everyone knows, I have absolutely no idea when I will be able to update again...I'm so sorry! If you wish, you may consider this story on hold for a bit...Sorry...

Hugs and Bunnies,

Lalaith

**Please REVIEW! Reviews keep me sane…**


	7. Explanations

**A/N: **I'm SOOOO sorry it's taken so long for this chapter! Life has been evil and then I was hit by writer's block! A HUGE thanks to QuinlanRamsey! Also I mustapologizenotonlyfor the lateness of this chapter, but also thebrevity...Anyway,here's CHAPTER SEVEN!

**May Angels Lead You In**

Erestor frowned slightly as he glanced around the table and noticed that the twins were not yet seated. Where were those two! They would be the death of him yet, the advisor knew they would always win him over again somehow. Suddenly, two identical figures burst into the room, swinging a smaller one between them. Erestor realized it was the child from earlier, whom the twins had called Estel.

"Nice of you to join us," the advisor said with false sweetness.

"Oh, Erestor! Don't be such a sourpuss! We are not _that_ late!" Elrohir said with a grin.

"Indeed, besides, we didn't think you would appreciate a muddy little boy at your table. We had to clean him up," Elladan added.

"And why, pray tell, must the child eat with you?" Erestor asked.

The twins looked highly affronted, "Erestor! Of course our little brother is going to eat with us!" Elrohir said.

Erestor frowned, "Brother?"

Elladan nodded, "Erestor, let us introduce-again-Estel, son of Elrond…Ada adopted him!" Elrohir nodded, grinning.

Erestor looked at them skeptically, but thought it best to just move on with the meal and deal with that mystery at a later time. Everyone sat and the twins helped Estel to fill his plate. Erestor watched them out of the corner of his eye, surprised by how much the child looked like Elrond and his sons…A suspicion slipped into his mind and stayed there. He filed it away for when he would speak with Elrond.

None too soon for Erestor, the meal ended and the twins disappeared with the child while he searched out his Lord and friend, Elrond.

"Elrond, we need to talk. Now," the advisor demanded, bursting into the Elf-lord's library.

"Let me take a guess as to the reason for your sudden appearance…Does it have something to do with a small child called Estel?" Elrond asked with amusement.

Erestor nodded, "It does indeed! Elladan and Elrohir claim him as brother!"

Elrond nodded, "And so they should…Why should they not?"

"Elrond, I think he may be more than that…" Erestor said slowly.

Elrond lifted an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, he looks remarkably like your family, especially the twins…" Erestor began, "They are known for their relationships with the ladies…"

Elrond burst out laughing, "Oh, 'Restor! You think he is one of _theirs_!"

Erestor blushed and Elrond went on, "Oh, my dear friend…Please, sit…I shall explain as best I can," Erestor sat and Elrond went on, "You know they returned from Gondor not long ago. That is where they found the child. He was an orphan and they took him in after finding that he was being severely mistreated…" Elrond watched the advisor and continued, "This must never be revealed…"

Erestor nodded and listened, "The child is Aragorn, son of Arathorn…He is the Heir of Islidur, last of that line. When the twins discovered this, they decided to bring him here. He can be no safer anywhere else, except perhaps in Lorien. And have you seen how he has healed their hearts? They _laughed_ Erestor! The child brings a smile to their face without even trying…He needs protection and he shall have it as Estel, son of Elrond…I must say, your assumption was very amusing! As for Estel's resemblance to us, he _is_ family. Distantly related, but related nonetheless…It is not surprising that he should resemble us somewhat and shall only help to perpetuate the guise…"

Erestor nodded and he blushed again, "I respect you and your family much, Elrond…Forgive my…insinuation that either of the twins is anything but proper, at least in that manner…"

Elrond suppressed a smile, "Worry not. When first I saw Estel I had much the same thought…I almost asked which one of them was his ada!"

Erestor chuckled, "I can imagine what they would have said to that!"

Elrond laughed and put a hand on his advisor's shoulder, "You are a good friend, Erestor. I thank you for your aid to my family…I do not know what I would do without you!"

Erestor smiled, "I only do what I can, Elrond…"

Elrond looked at him, "I know, but it means so much to me and my family…"

**Please Review! It may help to keep the writer's block away...**


End file.
